Many of commercialized image output devices, such as an overhead projector or a slide projector, use a lamp as the light source to output the image. The user needs to periodically replace the lamp in many image output devices, since the life cycle of the lamp is limited. When designing the image output device, one should consider how to replace the lamp in the future.
Many image output devices have an apparatus for replacing a lamp. In general, the apparatus for replacing a lamp includes a cover, which is secured by screws, and the screws are exposed to the audience affecting esthetic appearance of the image output device.
To solve this problem, an apparatus for replacing a lamp according to prior art is designed to position on the bottom of the image output device to avoid affecting its esthetic appearance. Under this design, the user can replace a lamp only as the image output device is removed from the ceiling, when the image output device is installed over the ceiling. As a result, it is inconvenient and disadvantageous for the user to replace a lamp for this design.